Born under a REALLY bad sign
by pinkkitty85
Summary: What happened while Sam was posessed?Total and utter crack.Just a whiney Sam during BUABS.no slash.Ch 1 up.


Title: Born under a really bad sign.

Author:Pinkkitty85

Summary: Tag to Born under a bad sign-What went on while Sam was possessed?

Disclaimer:do't own. Ok total crack! I had this crazy dream where Sam was all whiney. And I was like what did happen when he was possessed? We didn't exactly get to hear what he had been thinking. So I made it up. This is how it came across in my sick mind. I do like Sam, I just did this for fun, don't hate me. Its not wincest . But it would be funny though. just tell me what ya'll think ,and if you'd like me to post more. Cookies for reviews!!!!

Ch 1"All you ever do is bitch!"

Sam awoke with a jolt. He rubbed his pounding head, and was thankful for that. Not for a pounding head, thankful that he could move his head. No he hadn't been paralyzed, for the last two weeks he had been possessed. Now I know what you're thinking, you really miss not starting sentences with he had been possessed, well guess what Sammy misses it too.

Maybe we should start at the beginning. What you don't have time for that? How bout the middle? What? You have something better to do than to listen to my ass ramble on about possessions and stuff? Well, sniff, sniff .Oh it's ok now, NOW? You really wanna hear what I have to say? REALLY? Ok fine.

Sam could remember the exact day she took over. Yes ,I meant She. To be more exact he remembers the day when Meg took over. The Meg. Do I have to explain her now? Ok ,cool. Now where was I? Oh yeah, demon. Sam was standing in a Hardees parking lot trying to figure what had possessed his brother to have wanted this crap,when it happened. he was taken over by this strange feeling, not the oh crap maybe that second gas station burrito yesterday, was a bad idea feeling, the I think someone is trying to suck out my brain with a plunger feeling. What you don't think being possessed feels like that? Have you ever been possessed? Hah !I thought so! Now where was I, yes the possession. Sam dropped to his knees, if his brother was around he would have assumed that the boy was having another vision, but sadly he wasn't. Sam fought for oxygen, like all the air was being sucked out of his lungs, then everything grew dark as his eyes went black ,as he lost consciousness.

"You ok there Sammy boy?"

Sam could hear the distinctly feminine voice through the haze, but for the life of him he couldn't open his eyes. What happened? the last thing he remembered was leaving a motel in west Texas ,for cheeseburgers. Yeah I know meat is murder, blah, blah, what you think those boys could stay buff on rabbit food? Yeah right ,they're men, men need meat. Now at this point Sam was a tad scared, no terrified. But Winchesters don't get scared they get drunk and deny ,but that's another story for Dr. Phil. Back to Sammy.

"where am I?" he asked once he could find his voice, or what he thought was his voice.

"better question is ,Who are you?" The woman asked.

Sam shook his head, or tried to, there was still the whole paralyzed thing. Yeah not fun. But that voice, it was almost like he knew her.

"Think Sam think harder." she instructed.

What do you mean think harder? Sam thought. This was wasn't exactly something he did everyday.

"Course you do Sammy."

"You herd that?" Sam asked slowly." You-your in my head?"

"Getting closer there buddy."

Sam groaned, well yeah he woulda groaned. Then it dawned on him, she was not only in his head, she was in him. Ok that's relatively dirty. But who was she? Oh no, anyone but…

"Bulls eye Winchester."

The next couple of days were a hazy blur. Meg tried as hard as she could to break him. She tortured, maimed, hurt a lot of innocent people. And every step of the way Sam nagged her, because well, that was all he could do.

"Do you have to smoke those things?" he asked when she lit up a menthol.

"Will you shut up!" Meg about screamed.

Sam contemplated this for a second, but what else was he going to do?

"And all that red meat! Are you kidding me!?!"yeah I know,maybe hes a vegan or just a whiny bitch.

Meg seriously wanted to pull her hair out. Two weeks! It had been almost two weeks and the boy would not shut up. All he did was pout and whine ,pout and whine. Boo-hoo. Prissy sob. It was all,' Are you sure, you want to go that way?' or 'what are you doing here, of all places? Do you want to get mugged?' and her favorite' Why in the hell would I wear pink!?! for god sakes!' the only peace the girl got was when she lifted the malt liquor. it wasn't for her, no alcohol didn't really work on demons, it just subdued the people they were possessing.

"No! not mad dog again! What the hell is wrong with you woman! "he screamed.

Meg now had a new appreciation for Dean Winchester. How the boy had gone 24 years without shooting his brother was beyond her.

"Seriously if you don't shut up right now I'm going to tattoo a teletubbie on your ass." she screamed as she got into the volkswagon beetle.

"Could you have gotten, a wussier car?" Sam taunted.Yeah it wasn't as cool as the impala, but what other car is?

He knew it wasn't that smart to anger someone (really Sam?) who could hurt himor his brother. But yeah Sam didn't know really know what else to do. Yeah me neither,plus I would annoying her too.Thinking may have been his strong suit, but in this situation he did what he thought Dean would do. Distract her so she wouldn't go after any more people. Told ya the boy was smart.

"that's it its gunna be the purple one!" she screamed

"Not the Pink one?"

"And a prince Albert too."

"Wha-wha what?" Sam asked a little panicked.

She wouldn't dare. he thought.

"Try me Winchester."

Sam wisely chose that second to shut his mouth. She didn't follow through on her threat, but she did down the two 40s she had stolen earlier. With Sam pretty much out of it she then turned down route 71.

"Will you look at all of this stuff? How am I ever going to get this off!?!" Sam screamed hours later after he 'woke' up.

Meg wanted to bang her head against the wall. He was getting better and better at getting over the alcohols effects. Not only did he wine about blood for the last hour , he also was mad because she me him sleep with the window open; picked the cheesiest name to check in under, her not answering Deans phone calls , or even how she wouldn't take a shower!

"And for the love of pete will you do something with my hair! I look like Lindsay Lohan on crack!" he yelled.

She reached the end of rope. As he continued on with his rant Meg formulated a devious plan; Then she downed an entire bottle of whisky, and left for where Dean was.

It didn't take long to figure out he was in some strange cabin, in bed. Upon further inspection Sam found out he wasn't wearing any clothes either. Ok weird.Not strange for us, we like nakey Sammy.

Sam shuttered when he felt something shift from the other side of him. No wait, not something, someone ! Sam wanted to groan, it wasn't bad enough that a girl took over his body now she was picking up chicks in it too? That's all he needed, to wake of with some weird form of herpes that his brother would tease him about till the end of time.

"Ohhhh."

Sam froze when his bedmate moaned. His male bedmate! Oh dear god that was seventy times worse. It was bad enough that she was a ho, but now she was doing it with and in his body .NO, no no-NO! Why in the hell did she have to sleep with a guy? A guy who thought that she was a guy, oh god he was going to need sooooo much therapy after this. She did vow to get him back for all the nagging, but seriously could she be that demonic? The next second made Sam even more squeamish, because the stranger moaned again, Sam knew that voice.Meg was an total bitch.

"Dean!?!"


End file.
